Discussion utilisateur:Gol D.Manuel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Utilisateur:Gol-d-manuel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loiciol (discuter) février 18, 2013 à 20:03 Yo , je suis Stern Ritter , enchanté de faire ta connaissance , ça te dirait de venir sur le tchat ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 18, 2013 à 20:29 (UTC) tu veux pas venir ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 18, 2013 à 20:41 (UTC) Conseil J'ai un conseil pour toi : si tu restes sur la page Animaux clique sur le Modifier dans le rectangle rouge tout en haut de la page comme sa tu vas pa te casser les couilles a revenir a chaque fois 109.13.234.5 février 19, 2013 à 20:14 (UTC) Y'a pas de quoi :-) 109.13.234.5 février 19, 2013 à 20:21 (UTC) Salut Manuel, juste un petit conseil pour les images : remplace le "right" par "center", cela permettra à l'image de ce centrer dans l'info-box ! Bonne continuation ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mars 7, 2013 à 16:15 (UTC) Ok, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, j'ai immediatement enlevé la même catégorie sur la page que je viens de crée!! SCaRFaCe-96 (discussion) juillet 12, 2013 à 19:44 (UTC)'SCaRFaCe-96 Ok j'avais pas remarquer et comme je débute je fais un peu comme je peu.SCaRFaCe-96 (discussion) juillet 13, 2013 à 11:38 (UTC) OK pas de problème, bonne continuation ^^ SCaRFaCe-96 (discussion) juillet 13, 2013 à 11:50 (UTC) Modèle Salu Gold sa va, est ce que tu sais comment on modifie un modèle ? Takanome Nagashi (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 21:53 (UTC) C'est bon en fait sa été modifié, tu veux pas venir sur le tchat ? Takanome Nagashi (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 22:14 (UTC) Salut Gold, tu vas bien ? J'aimerais savoir , comment on crée un modèle du type (Manga-Anime) ? Stern Ritter (discussion) juin 26, 2013 à 16:11 (UTC) Ooh, merci Manu ! Mais je vais le modifier pour le mettre par ordre alphabétique ! Contributions Bravo ta passer la centaine !!!!!!!! Takanome Nagashi (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 11:09 (UTC) Pas vraiment de beaucoup Takanome Nagashi (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 11:11 (UTC) Page Salut~ Je viens d'aller voir la page et...ça fonctionne très bien. Qu'est ce qui ne marche pas? Seoyeon (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 13:28 (UTC) Salut j aime beaucoup ta page ! Valentin 99 (discussion) mars 2, 2013 à 18:14 (UTC) T'as fini de prendre mes catégories?!Kamrix (discussion) mars 13, 2013 à 18:08 (UTC) comment on ferme des topic stp Zoromegui (discussion) juillet 14, 2013 à 09:36 (UTC) Remerciement Merci pour la nouvelle image de L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille, je me suis permis de l'utiliser ! Bonne continuation ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mars 24, 2013 à 17:29 (UTC) salut Salut, OK, pour rafa, ça lui fera du bien et c'est assez mérité... Sinon, bravo pour tes 5000 modifs, c'est un remerciment passque on te remercie de contribuer. Yo Gold , je voulais te remercier pour avoir entièrement complété la page concernant les Funk Brothers ; en fait , je voulais m'en occuper mais je vois que tu as été plus rapide que moi mdr ; quoi qu'il en soit , grâce à toi , toutes les pages concernant les gladiateurs du Colisée Corrida sont désormais complètes . Merci encore et bon courage alors pour la suite ;) Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 7, 2013 à 21:10 (UTC) Merci Gold , d'avoir modifié la page Gonbe Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 12, 2013 à 18:03 (UTC) ouais merci encore Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 10:37 (UTC) a daccord merci ♥ Nefertari Vivi297733 Salut Gold , beau travail pour la modification de l'équipage de barbe noire ;)Stern Ritter (discussion) juin 17, 2013 à 11:10 (UTC) Lol , je vois , je vois Stern Ritter (discussion) juin 17, 2013 à 11:29 (UTC) Bonsoir Gol D.Manuel Je suis honoré de cette marque de confiance que tu me donnes. Je suis d'accord de faire partie de cette liste d'utilisateurs aguerris en faisant prévoir mes compétences dans l'univers wikia. Je te souhaite un très bon week-end. --Yaransu (discussion) juin 29, 2013 à 21:28 (UTC) Ok merci Manu :)--Natsu29 (discussion) juillet 8, 2013 à 19:17 (UTC)Natsu29 Merci de m'avoir reprévenu tu fais un dur travail dans le forum surtout de conseiller des abrutis comme moi Merci pour le message que tu m'as envoyé et je suis néophyte sur se site alors ya des trucs que je sais pas comment faire :/ je te demanderai volontié si j'ai besoin d'un truc ;) Porgas D jetexx (discussion) juillet 9, 2013 à 22:57 (UTC) merci mec !!! Stern Ritter (discussion) juillet 11, 2013 à 12:19 (UTC) Problème Salut Manuel, Dis-moi, par rapport à ta page sur Sabagashira I... Elle existe déjà mais sous son nom français en fait, à savoir Tête-de-Maquereau... Du coup, on fait comment ? On met un renvoi sur chacune des pages ? Bonne soirée ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) avril 3, 2013 à 19:25 (UTC) Pas de souci, ce sont des choses qui arrivent ! Le problème, c'est que je ne risque pas d'être objectif... On verra avec les autres plus tard alors ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) avril 3, 2013 à 19:45 (UTC) Oui, parce que c'est moi qui ai complété la page de Tête-de-Maquereau en fait ! Du coup, c'est évident que mon jugement ne risque pas d'être impartial... Oui, j'ai vu ! On retombe sur le discours d'avant, comme quoi il faut choisir une page... --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) avril 3, 2013 à 19:59 (UTC) Non non, ne t'en fais pas ! On va demander aux autres ce qu'ils en pensent et puis on avisera ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) avril 3, 2013 à 20:02 (UTC) Pas de problème Manuel, j'adore compliquer les choses hahaha ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) avril 3, 2013 à 20:05 (UTC) J'ai un problème, j'peux plus mettre d'image et y'a un point dans un cadre a coté de "Modifié par ... il y a ..." dans l'Activité du Wiki et kan je clike dessus sa me met les changements des modfifications. Tu sais c'est koi ? Hein ? Ah ok sauf ke moi mtn j peux pas mettre de photo T.T Aide mais je n'arrive pas a mettre l'image... (je sais je suis collante) ;) Nefertari Vivi297733 dans le modele sur ma page profil Nefertari Vivi297733 toi aussi tu habite vitre thumbthumbthumbthumbvoila les messages comme i Réponse Salut Gold ! Merci, c'est très gentil ! Bonne continuation Manu ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mai 14, 2013 à 11:56 (UTC) Je vois que nous avons eu la même idée hahaha ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mai 15, 2013 à 10:13 (UTC) Tu pourrai me faire un modèle Char Box?Kamrix (discussion) mai 17, 2013 à 10:55 (UTC) Oh, maintenant que tu me le dis ! Si j'y pense (et si j'y arrive), je posterai sur ton mur pour la 3000ème hahaha ! -- juin 1, 2013 à 16:52 (UTC) Comme promis Manu : tu as ma 3000ème modification !!! (L'espoir voudrait que je gagne la modification chanceuse par la même occasion hahaha !) -- juin 1, 2013 à 17:17 (UTC) Si tu me l'avais volée juste là, en me répondant... je t'aurais banni hahaha ! Mais non, je serai celui qui aura la modification chanceuse juste devant ton nez ! Voilà, cette phrase sera ma nouvelle citation hahaha ! -- juin 1, 2013 à 17:22 (UTC) Non, j'aurais été trop énervé hahaha ! Ce jour ne tardera pas ! Je vais faire des calculs, tu verras ! Bon courage à toi aussi ! -- juin 1, 2013 à 17:33 (UTC) Réponse Anniversaire Merci beaucoup Manu~~!!!!!! ^^ Seoyeon (discussion) mai 18, 2013 à 13:16 (UTC) Oui, je pense aussi, les arguments sont suffisaments percutants pour éviter à certains de faire des bêtises. John_Trololo mai 18, 2013 à 16:08 (UTC) Voilà, c'est fait John_Trololo mai 18, 2013 à 17:04 (UTC) Tchat Salut ça te dit de venir sur le tchat ? Patateboy (discussion) février 24, 2013 à 12:59 (UTC) Salut Gold ça te dit de venir sur le tchat j'ai qqch à te dire Patateboy (discussion) février 25, 2013 à 13:32 (UTC) Tu ne m'as pas vexé tkt, je suis partie brusquement car j'avais un petit soucis 'MB10 alias Madi,la gogole ♥ mai 23, 2013 à 18:33 (UTC) Tu peux venir sur le Tchat STP, je m'ennuie ! Eloun (discussion) juillet 12, 2013 à 11:11 (UTC) Salut tu peux venir sur le tchat ? Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !' juin 6, 2013 à 16:42 (UTC)'' Pour toi aussi le tchat bug ???? --Dylaad (discussion) juillet 11, 2013 à 17:17 (UTC) Tchatons Dylaad (discussion) juillet 11, 2013 à 17:21 (UTC) Moi aussi le tchat beug :( Patateboy ' ''alias Law ou Patateking ! juillet 11, 2013 à 17:21 (UTC) Ouais ça doit être temporaire :) 'Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking ! juillet 11, 2013 à 17:24 (UTC) Salut Gold, tu vas bien ? Peux-tu venir sur le tchat stp pour parler de FT ? Stern Ritter (discussion) juillet 6, 2013 à 12:43 (UTC) Pseudo Je vois que tu as changé de nom mon cher Manu, aurais-tu suivi les conseils de Jiguen ? Hahaha Oui comme tu peux le voir. je trouve qu'il est plus classe comme ça :D Ps: n'oublie pas de signer même si j'ai une idée de qui tu peux être ^^ Tu as bien raison, il est mieux ! Ah mince, j'ai oublié... Mais du coup, tu vas être le premier à voir ma (superbe -> la blague !) nouvelle signature ! -- mai 27, 2013 à 09:39 (UTC) slt comment on fait pour faire le signe berry? stp Zorrodu13 (discussion) mai 25, 2013 à 11:45 (UTC) ok merci d acc Monkī D Rufi 1 (discussion) juin 1, 2013 à 14:50 (UTC) Modification Chanceuse Alors comme ça Manu, tu te crois puissant au point de mettre une nouvelle citation ?! Hahaha ! -- juin 3, 2013 à 08:41 (UTC) Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne t'inclines face à mes modifications chanceuses ! Que la guerre débute ! -- juin 3, 2013 à 08:46 (UTC) Tu es le roi comme moi je suis une fille ! Et tiens-toi bien, j'en ai quand même 4 ! Tu ne payes rien pour attendre ! -- juin 3, 2013 à 08:54 (UTC) Non, mais tu peux être une reine si tu veux ! Je le sais bien, et j'en dis que tu triches ! Ne joue pas au malin, je t'ai laissé les deux dernières, tu le sais autant que moi ! -- juin 3, 2013 à 09:00 (UTC) Si, je t'ai fait croire que tu avais réussi pour que la chute soit plus rude pour toi ! -- juin 3, 2013 à 09:11 (UTC) Le sommet devient très vite glissant ! -- juin 3, 2013 à 09:18 (UTC) Parce que ta prétention commence déjà à s'écouler ! Tu pourras t'accrocher autant que tu le souhaites, je m'envolerai ! -- juin 3, 2013 à 09:23 (UTC) Mes ailes repousseront autant de fois qu'il le faudra ! Tu ne pourras pas me battre ! (Désolé du retard, j'ai glissé sur le flanc de la montagne hahaha !) -- juin 5, 2013 à 09:25 (UTC) Non, j'ai glissé parce que j'ai marché sur un lapin ! Ce n'est pas du jeu sale vicieux, je n'étais même pas connecté ! C'est facile de gagner comme cela ! -- juin 7, 2013 à 13:26 (UTC) Méchant ! Non, ce n'est pas une victoire ça ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes censés voler la modification devant le nez de l'autre, pas lorsqu'il n'est pas là ! Il y a trop à lire dans le forum, je suis perdu... Hahaha -- juin 7, 2013 à 13:31 (UTC) Comme je l'ai dit, je te laisse prendre de l'avance ! Cours, cours, tu finiras par tomber ! Oh oui ! D'ailleurs, nous en sommes où des catégories ? -- juin 7, 2013 à 13:37 (UTC) Mais oui mon petit, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Rêve, rêve ! Hahaha Sérieusement ?! Waouh, quel travail ! Félicitations ! -- juin 7, 2013 à 13:42 (UTC) Mais ton cas est totalement faux ! Et encore une fois, ça fait des lustres que je ne suis pas venu... Je le sais bien mais c'est la classe quand même ! -- juin 13, 2013 à 09:02 (UTC) Utilisateurs Pour toi c'est qui le meilleur utilisateurs du Wiki? (Moi c'est Seo) [[User:Kamrix|Kamrix' -']] '''Discussion juin 15, 2013 à 12:13 (UTC) Bonne pensée [[User:Kamrix|''Kamrix'' -'']] ''Discussion juin 15, 2013 à 12:20 (UTC) Zoro ho désoler. vu qu'il y en avait déja je croiyai désoler,Zorrodu13 (discussion) juin 15, 2013 à 14:10 (UTC) encore désolerZorrodu13 (discussion) juin 15, 2013 à 14:15 (UTC) ok merci en plus je me diser "comment il font pour faire ce tableau " dsl oublier signatureZorrodu13 (discussion) juin 15, 2013 à 15:46 (UTC) ou la désoler mais j'ai pas trop comprisZorrodu13 (discussion) juin 15, 2013 à 17:41 (UTC) Compris merci--Zorrodu13 (discussion) juin 15, 2013 à 20:49 (UTC) Présence Si j'ai copier. [[User:Kamrix|''Kamrix'' -'']] ''Discussion juin 16, 2013 à 15:08 (UTC) Guide des épisodes Je suis très heureux que cela te plaise, mon cher Gol D.Manuel. Je pense que ce sera l'une des pages les plus consultées de ce wiki. Je le pense vraiment. --Yaransu (discussion) juin 18, 2013 à 07:08 (UTC) Yes i'm Back ! Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !' juin 19, 2013 à 08:52 (UTC) '' Merci :) Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !' juin 19, 2013 à 08:53 (UTC)'' Page Flood XD t'as vu elle a du style. (ou pas) NamUser (discussion) juin 19, 2013 à 09:02 (UTC)NamUser Bof, de toute façon j'ai marqué "attention ame sensible s'abstenir" au départ donc il sont prévus, Le topic du FLLOOOOOOD tu sais quand tu y rentres mais pas quand tu vas en sortir XD, (j'ai pas dit qu'il y avait une morgue, pour pas que ça fasse peur au visiteurs XD) NamUser (discussion) juin 19, 2013 à 09:14 (UTC)NamUser Badges slt Mais moi j'en ai fait plein des modification sur des pages personnages et j'ai pas de badgeZorrodu13 (discussion) juin 20, 2013 à 13:11 (UTC) Sergent J'ai pu faire ke sa sur la page Sergent je comprends pas --" Recrutement On est en train de faire du recrutement mdr et visiblement , on a repéré deux recrues , on dirait :D Stern Ritter (discussion) juin 23, 2013 à 20:11 (UTC) Ouais , t'as pas tord mdr Stern Ritter (discussion) juin 23, 2013 à 20:16 (UTC) Bah oui , si ce sont des gens qui sont fans de one piece , autant qu'ils partagent leurs connaissances avec nous !! XD Stern Ritter (discussion) juin 23, 2013 à 20:23 (UTC) Au fait , t'aurais pas un lien en VF pour le Film One Piece Z ? Stern Ritter (discussion) juin 23, 2013 à 20:31 (UTC) Ok pas grave merci quand même Stern Ritter (discussion) juin 23, 2013 à 20:34 (UTC) Guide des épisodes Bonjour Gol D.Manuel., j'ai ajouté quelques mises à jour au Guide des épisodes avec l'ajout d'un court résumé de l'épisode 601 ainsi que de la mention d'un épisode spécial dédié au Vogue Merry qui sortira au mois d'août 2013. --Yaransu (discussion) juin 25, 2013 à 16:56 (UTC) Merci beaucoup --Yaransu (discussion) juin 25, 2013 à 17:02 (UTC) J'ai fait cette page avec plaisir afin que tous les fans de One Piece puissent apprécier chaque épisode de leur série favorite comme cela existe dans la version anglophone de One Piece Wikia --Yaransu (discussion) juin 25, 2013 à 17:12 (UTC) Chapitre 712 Je suis en train de faire le Chapitre 712 donc pas la peine de le faire ;-) De rien ^^ Question Re Gold; j'ai vu qu'un utilisateur anonyme avait mis le "Roi Dépravé" pour l'épithète de Pizarro ; c'est la version dans l'anime ; donc du coup , on laisse le "Roi Corrompu" ? Ah si c'est le vrai épithète, pas de soucis alors .... Stern Ritter (discussion) juin 26, 2013 à 20:28 (UTC) mdr, on dirait que c'était chaud aujourd'hui avec toutes concernant le secret de Ivankov sur Crocodile Stern Ritter (discussion) juin 26, 2013 à 20:38 (UTC) Salut Gold, bien ? Je suis d'accord que tu aies supprimé la catégorie "Punk Hazard" mais pourquoi supprimé la catégorie "Arc Punk Hazard" ? Stern Ritter (discussion) juin 27, 2013 à 13:01 (UTC) D'accord, pas de soucis Stern Ritter (discussion) juin 27, 2013 à 13:12 (UTC) Au fait, j'ai jamais compris cette histoire de + et de - ? tu peux m'expliquer stp ? Stern Ritter (discussion) juin 27, 2013 à 13:47 (UTC) genre , sur la modif que t'as faite sur le CP-0 , j'ai vu que des --- s'étaient transformés en + ... Stern Ritter (discussion) juin 27, 2013 à 13:55 (UTC) ok Stern Ritter (discussion) juin 27, 2013 à 14:15 (UTC) Yo Gold, je voulais savoir, pk le billet de blog , te concernant à été fermé ? Stern Ritter (discussion) juin 28, 2013 à 21:10 (UTC) Viens en mp stp --Natsu29 (discussion) juin 29, 2013 à 10:54 (UTC)Natsu29 Quel est la différence entre un topic et un Sondage ??? Akuseru04 (discussion) juillet 5, 2013 à 16:33 (UTC) ok merci pour l'info ( ta signature fai mal au yeux ^^ ) Akuseru04 (discussion) juillet 5, 2013 à 16:41 (UTC) Lol Akuseru04 (discussion) juillet 5, 2013 à 16:50 (UTC) dis-moi , pk on ne peut plus faire défiler les images lorsqu'on les met dans une galerie ? Stern Ritter (discussion) juillet 3, 2013 à 15:35 (UTC) Salut Manu poirrait tu suprimer les commentaire de http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_utilisateur:Natsu29/Anniversaire merci et pourrait tu me dire ce que tant pense de ce billet de blog si il est bien ou mauvais merci --Natsu29 (discussion) juillet 8, 2013 à 17:21 (UTC)Natsu29 Imcomprehension Il fait de pas trop mauvaises choses ok mais certaines de ses images sont bien mais la moitié est inutile, avec des titres farfelus et certaines sont trafiquées. Je lui ai déjà dit trois fois d'arrêter et il continue alors je l'ai bloqué. Mais pas indéfiniment, juste trois jours quoi.Loiciol (discussion) juin 29, 2013 à 20:39 (UTC)Loiciol Merci :) et aucun souci c'est normal.Loiciol (discussion) juin 30, 2013 à 11:20 (UTC)Loiciol Plus que 5 modifs!! :-DLoiciol (discussion) juin 30, 2013 à 11:26 (UTC)Loiciol Merci ^^ et bravo pour tes 6000 modifs!Loiciol (discussion) juin 30, 2013 à 11:36 (UTC)Loiciol Avec plaisir en espérant qu'on continuera à être actifs aussi longtemps que possible ^^Loiciol (discussion) juin 30, 2013 à 11:43 (UTC)Loiciol Au moins! Loiciol (discussion) juin 30, 2013 à 11:46 (UTC)Loiciol Ouais alors que moi même pendant les week-ends ça devrait être chaud parfois...Loiciol (discussion) juin 30, 2013 à 11:55 (UTC)Loiciol Prépa Maths, concours, etc... Beaucoup de boulot donc peu de temps pour l'ordi...Loiciol (discussion) juin 30, 2013 à 12:41 (UTC)Loiciol Merci beaucoup --Yaransu (discussion) juin 30, 2013 à 12:56 (UTC) Très chargé en effet.Loiciol (discussion) juin 30, 2013 à 19:06 (UTC)Loiciol Natsu Désole pour la première page de Spiel j'avais pas fini est sans faire exprès jai appuyer sur publier sinon la je les refaite et je vais rajouter quelque petit trucs apres :) --Natsu29 (discussion) juillet 1, 2013 à 18:35 (UTC)Natsu29 Alors tant pense quoi de L'Équipage de Gasparde--Natsu29 (discussion) juillet 5, 2013 à 12:46 (UTC)Natsu29 Ah oui, j'ai (encore) oublié... C'est l'âge... Du coup, je vais signer deux fois pour me rattraper ! -- -- juillet 4, 2013 à 20:40 (UTC) Signature Test Monkey-d-luffi (discussion) juillet 5, 2013 à 13:27 (UTC) re-test Monkey-d-luffi (discussion) juillet 5, 2013 à 13:30 (UTC) sA marche pas manu Monkey-d-luffi (discussion) juillet 5, 2013 à 13:30 (UTC) LA sa doit marcher juillet 5, 2013 à 13:39 (UTC) Salut Gold, tu vas bien ? Peux-tu venir sur le tchat stp pour parler de FT ? Stern Ritter (discussion) juillet 6, 2013 à 12:43 (UTC) Hé Manu! Ecureuil juillet 6, 2013 à 18:24 (UTC) Projet D'accord, mais on le mais ou dans " le saviez vous" ou on fait une nouvelle partit dans la communauté ?--Natsu29 (discussion) juillet 8, 2013 à 19:03 (UTC)Natsu29 Mais est ce que je pourrait men occuper seul si sa ce fait ou pas ? --Natsu29 (discussion) juillet 8, 2013 à 19:13 (UTC)Natsu29 Salut amigo alors pour le "projet" anniversaire ? Merci ciao --Natsu29 (discussion) juillet 12, 2013 à 16:45 (UTC)Natsu29 Completé Manu, ça y est, l'Épisode 461 est complet (je l'ai terminer) ; l'intéret de mon message est : je peut l'enlever de la Category Ébauche ??? 129px|link=http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Perona-56 juillet 12, 2013 à 18:10 (UTC) Manu j'ai completer l'episode 642 et je vais l'enlever de la categorie ébauche :) 129px|link=http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Perona-56 juillet 13, 2013 à 02:33 (UTC) Slt manu, j'ai completer l'episode 151 et je l'ai enlever de la categorie Ebauche 129px|link=http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Perona-56 juillet 13, 2013 à 14:19 (UTC) le 463 est compler :D 129px|link=http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Perona-56 juillet 13, 2013 à 20:33 (UTC) le 464 est complet :) 129px|link=http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Perona-56 juillet 13, 2013 à 22:52 (UTC) Bro Je pense faire un modèle géants des objections ????? Signé : Tranquille plagiat Poura tu suprimer cette page stp http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Arc_Impel_Down_(Anime) Dylaad (discussion) juillet 13, 2013 à 23:02 (UTC) J'ai apporté quelque modification au modèle empereur Dylaad (discussion) juillet 11, 2013 à 03:41 (UTC) Je ne comprend pas trop a quoi sert un billet de blogue , donc a quoi sa sert.Signé "tranquille plagiat"( je te laisse deviné qui je suis XD) test Dylaad (discussion) juillet 7, 2013 à 18:42 (UTC) Bro si je t'envois se message c de 1 car je me sens seule sur le tchat et de 2 pour regarder ma belle signature^^ Dylaad (discussion) juillet 8, 2013 à 15:21 (UTC) -------------------- Re manu j'ai terminer le 465 XD dsl mais je veut que tu remarque les modif que je fait ( PIUR DEVENIR ADMIN) 129px|link=http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Perona-56 juillet 14, 2013 à 18:40 (UTC) ------------------------ Je voudrais savoir, on ne peut en mettre de son propre ordi car c'est soulant ce system ? bien sur pas des connerie, des trucs de one piece. ShiroHige1 (discussion) juillet 15, 2013 à 14:19 (UTC) Nan d'une vidéo. ShiroHige1 (discussion) juillet 15, 2013 à 14:27 (UTC) Salut Manu je ne peux plus aller sur le Tchad peux tu m'aider --155px|link=http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Leo.verger juillet 15, 2013 à 14:41 (UTC) Excuse moi j'ai fait une erreur de vidéo c'est pas du tout sa, tu peut la supprimer stp ? Ha oui dsl, tu va sur communauté je crois et ensuite sur video et puis tu les tris par "récente": c'est une video qui n'a aucune vues, bien ajouté par moi.ShiroHige1 (discussion) juillet 15, 2013 à 15:27 (UTC) Ok merci !ShiroHige1 (discussion) juillet 15, 2013 à 15:49 (UTC) -------------------- hahahaha je t'es dit que c'est le jeudi XD XD XD 129px|link=http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Perona-56 juillet 16, 2013 à 14:37 (UTC) ---------------------- Eux excuse moi sur la page Wetton il est dit que il a 2 fisl alors qu'il n'en a qu'un qui a eu a son tour des enfants et aussi que c'était le maire de ruruka et quen suite c'était un dangeureux pirate alors que c'était d'abord un pirate. Est ce que je peux faire quelque modification ? stp ShiroHige1 (discussion) juillet 16, 2013 à 19:02 (UTC) Ce que j'écris vas peut etre te parraitre super débil mais je voulais te dire que ya meme pas 5 minutes je pensait que ton nom "Gol D.Manuel" etait Manuel le livre et pas Manuel le prénom jusqu'a que je regarde a coté tes surnoms xD Mateki mugen 4 (discussion) juillet 17, 2013 à 15:01 (UTC) Merci pour ton message Sulian72 (discussion) juillet 17, 2013 à 15:03 (UTC) mdrr voila c'estai juste pour dire ça ^^ :p Mateki mugen 4 (discussion) juillet 17, 2013 à 15:05 (UTC) a et comment tu fais pour modifier ton profil comme si c'etait la biographie d'un personnage du wiki ? Mateki mugen 4 (discussion) juillet 17, 2013 à 15:06 (UTC) Désoler jai pas vu ton message avant désoler--Natsu29 (discussion) juillet 18, 2013 à 07:26 (UTC)Natsu29 Oui mais je voulait dire comment tu fais pour créer le tableau biografique c'estait en fait ça ma question (je l'avait mal interprétée) Mateki mugen 4 (discussion) juillet 18, 2013 à 10:10 (UTC) Le tableau ou il y a genre "Nom romanisé, age, taille, voix japonaise, voix française" etc... ^^' je galère... C'est le tableau ou il y a toutes tes informations, c'est le meme tableau qu'il a dans les pages du wiki (personnages, fruits du démon) que tu a refais avec les info biografiques ^^' c'est assez dur de t'expliquer... Mateki mugen 4 (discussion) juillet 18, 2013 à 10:27 (UTC) Desolé de te REdéranger >_< mais c'est quoi en mode source ? Mateki mugen 4 (discussion) juillet 18, 2013 à 10:31 (UTC) a ok merci beaucoup :) Mateki mugen 4 (discussion) juillet 18, 2013 à 10:39 (UTC) d'accord ^^ Désolé d'encore t'embeter sur ça mais es que tu pourrait me faire une capture d'écran parce que je comprends pas beaucoup et je ne vois pas le "bouton rouge source" stp :) Mateki mugen 4 (discussion) juillet 18, 2013 à 10:43 (UTC)